runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Trees
This article is about all varieties of trees. For an ordinary tree specifically, see Tree. s are distinctive from other types of tree.]] Trees are a part of the natural scenery of RuneScape. Trees can be found all across the realm of Gielinor, but especially in forested kingdoms, such as in the tropical jungles of Karamja and the temperate forests of Asgarnia and Misthalin. If players use a herring (raw or cooked) on any tree, they will receive the message: "This is not the mightiest tree in the forest." This is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and is one of the many cultural references in RuneScape. Functions of trees Trees have many functions in RuneScape. Players can interact with most trees, although some are non-interactive and only exist as scenery. Trees play a role in quests, skills, and transportation. Woodcutting, Firemaking, and Fletching Players can use a hatchet to cut trees using the Woodcutting skill to gain logs, and different trees yield different types of logs when cut. Players can then burn these logs with the Firemaking skill to make a fire, usually by using a tinderbox on them. Members can also use the Fletching skill to shape logs into items used for Ranged by using a knife on them. Farming Members can also grow certain types of trees from seeds using the Farming skill. Players can grow trees by planting tree seeds, fruit tree seeds, or spirit tree seeds in soil-filled plant pots, watering the seeds with a watering can, waiting for a short germination period, then planting them with a seed dibber in tree patches. The only trees which can be grown using Farming are the types of wooden trees which can be cut using the Woodcutting skill, fruit trees, which produce fruit, and Spirit Trees, which can be used for transportation. Construction Bagged trees can be planted by members in tree hotspots in gardens in player-owned houses using the Construction skill. This also requires a certain Farming level and a watering can. Bagged trees can be bought from the gardener in the park in north-east Falador. These trees cannot be cut. There are also four types of trees which yield logs which can be made into planks at the sawmill. These planks can then be used to make furniture using Construction. Quests Specific trees occasionally play roles in quests, such as the Dramen Tree, which is the focus of the Lost City quest. The Grand Tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold has a role in some quests involving gnomes, including The Grand Tree quest and the Monkey Madness quest. Transportation The Grand Tree quest also rewards players with the ability to use Spirit Trees, sentient ancient trees which are used by gnomes and friends of their race to travel between certain locations. Canoe trees can also be cut down using a hatchet and the Woodcutting skill. Once a canoe tree has been felled, players can right-click on it to make one of four types of canoes, which can be used to travel up and down the River Lum, even into the Wilderness. Types of trees There are four main types of trees. The type of tree usually determines its uses. Skill trees These trees can be cut using the Woodcutting skill, burned using the Firemaking skill, crafted into bows using the Fletching skill, and grown using the Farming skill. Farming trees Members can grow these trees from tree seeds planted in plant pots and then in tree patches using the Farming skill. Construction trees These trees yield logs which can be made into planks at a sawmill. These planks can then be made into furniture using the Construction skill. Quest trees These trees play roles in quests. Transportation trees These are trees which are used to travel around the RuneScape realm of Gielinor. Stumps A tree stump is what remains of a tree after it has been cut down by a player. The stump's examine text depends on the type of the original tree, so it is easy to determine which stumps go with which trees for some tree types. Some time after the tree was cut down, anywhere from 30 seconds to 3 minutes, most stumps will respawn into the trees they came from so they can be cut again. Some stumps, however, are purely for decoration and will not do so. You can remove a tree stump of a tree a player planted by using a Spade on it. Tips If players are chopping down trees just to have a tree spirit random event, (since they drop rune hatchets) players might want use the Fairy rings to travel to Centaur Valley and chop any tree there, as every time a tree is chopped, a Tree Spirit will appear. This monster is similar to the random event of the same name, but the loot is slightly different (however, these still drop rune hatchets), and their combat level is always 14. Category:Woodcutting * Category:Interactive scenery fr:Arbres